


Casual Coffee

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dentists, F/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary brings her kids in for a post-Halloween checkup after she finds a dentist office that promises to buy Hallween candy for a dollar a pound. The new dentist is cute, single, and has a daughter determined to make him a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> For MSR Halloween. Prompt: Candy

Burying her face in her hands and groaning, Mary Winchester wished that her son would just _shut up._

She immediately chastised herself for thinking that way, but then had to admit that it was a completely reasonable thought. Dean had fought her the entire drive to the dentist’s office, screaming about how he didn’t want to go and how she couldn’t make him give up his candy. She knew that eight years old was far too old for him to be having that sort of tantrum. But John’s death had taken a toll on all of them, so she’d let it slide.

But she’d really, really wished that he’d be quiet. Sammy wasn’t crying or screaming, after all. He was sitting quietly in his seat, his large bag of Halloween candy on his lap. The new dentist office that had opened in town promised to pay any child a dollar for any pound of candy they brought in, and Mary thought that it was positively brilliant. It got kids to give up some of the candy that would otherwise linger around the house for months (because, no matter what Sam and Dean told her, there was no way they could possibly eat all that candy), and got kids into the dentist’s office.

Besides, if they didn’t get rid of most of it, she would wind up eating it.

Sam had agreed to give up the candy that he didn’t like, the dollar store gum and weird strawberry things that old ladies always seemed to have and circus peanuts and the like. Even though Dean didn’t like those types of treats, either, he’d stubbornly refused.

She knew that Dean missed John, maybe even missed him more than she did, but the tantrums were getting ridiculous. Her husband had been dead for over a year.

Sighing, Mary turned the car off and twisted around to fix Dean with a steady look. He glared back at her and crossed his arms.

“Mommy, can we go in now?” Sam asked, bouncing excitedly in his seat. Mary had never heard of a kid that actually liked going to the doctor or dentist, but for some strange reason, Sam did. She wouldn’t be surprised if he wanted to be a doctor when he grew up, or something. He always seemed fascinated by the tools and procedures, and didn’t whine or cry when it was time for a shot.

“Behave,” Mary warned. Dean stuck his tongue out at her.

The reception area of the little dentist’s office was nice. The walls were an even cream color, the green couches were large and comfy looking, and there was even a small chest of children’s toys in the corner.

And a six year old girl was sitting behind the receptionist’s desk.

Mary blinked. The girl blinked back. Mary saw her large, hazel eyes fill with curiosity as she turned her gaze to Sam and Dean. Her long, dark hair was pulled away from her face with a cheery red headband, and her overalls had a bright duck on the front. Her face was still round with childhood softness, and Mary wondered just how many kids in town liked the dentist so much that they would sneak behind the desk. She hoped the actual receptionist was okay, and had locked her files up.

“Where are you parents, young lady?” Mary asked.

The girl blinked again. “Mom’s dead. Dad’s with a patient.” She pronounced the word _patient_ carefully, as though she had been practicing it. The girl scrunched her face up, as if trying to remember something. “Welcome to Masters Family Dental Care.”

Mary opened her mouth to speak when a dark haired woman walked behind the desk. “Meg! What did I tell you about sitting behind the desk?”

The little girl, presumably Meg, stuck her tongue out at the woman. “You can’t tell me what to do. My dad’s your boss.”

“And your dad is going to be very grouchy if he finds out that you were playing behind the desk. Go.”

Meg stuck her tongue out again and went to hop down from the chair, pausing and turning back to Mary before she did. Getting up on her knees for balance, she leaned over the counter and tapped the sign-in sheet.

“Just sign in. Doctor Masters will be with you as soon as possible,” the girl said, clearly parroting something that she’d heard a thousand times before. Then she hopped off the chair, raced around the desk, and skidded to a stop in front of Dean. “Wanna play?”

Dean took a step back and clutched Mary’s hand harder, but Sam immediately wrenched his hand out of hers and walked over to the new girl. “Mom, can I?”

“Sure, honey. Dean, go with your brother while I get us all signed in, okay?”

Dean let go of her hand and wandered over to the toy chest with the other two kids, sitting there and watching them. He’d gotten a bit overprotective of Sam since John’s death, and was never too thrilled when new kids came around.

Mary sighed and turned back to the receptionist.

“Sorry, I had to use the bathroom and the little roach probably decided to climb back here for a laugh,” the woman apologized. “I’m Cecily. Just sign on in and we’ll get you started. New patients?”

Mary nodded. “Yes, and we’ve brought some candy.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’ll get you your paperwork and Doctor Masters will be with you shortly.” Cecily nodded toward Meg. “She’s a good kid. Just a little blunt.”

Mary took the paperwork and settled on the couch, glancing over at the kids as she filled it out. Meg and Sam were playing some sort of game that only kids could understand, building a small tower out of blocks and then inching small dinosaur toys under it. Once she was finished, Mary handed in the paperwork and settled down to wait.

It wasn’t long before the door to the exam room opened and a man stepped out, his fingers pressing on his cheeks. Another man that Mary figured must be the dentist followed him out, rattling off instructions. Then, he turned, and Mary felt her breath catch in her throat.

He had the most entrancing eyes she’d ever seen.

He was clearly older than her, or else he’d begun to lose his hair prematurely. His face was lined with wrinkles from worry and laughter, but his jaw was strong. And his eyes were a pale yellow. His smile was perfect, as one might expect from a dentist. He took the paperwork from Cecily, flipped through it, and smiled again.

Mary knew how much dentists loved the Halloween season.

“Winchesters?” he called out. Both Sam and Dean looked up, but returned to playing when Mary stood and walked over to the man.

“Mary,” she told him, sticking her hand out for him to shake. He did likewise.

“Doctor Masters. Azazel. I see your kids already met my little cockroach.”

Someone calling their child a _cockroach_ should’ve made Mary bristle, but the man said it with such affection in his voice that Mary knew it was a particular term of endearment.

“She dressed as a cockroach for Halloween when she was four,” he explained. “The name stuck.”

That made Mary smile. “The boys are Sam and Dean. They’re the ones coming in for post-Halloween checkups today.”

Azazel nodded. “Which one wants to go first?”

Sam immediately sprung up and ran over, ignoring Meg as she shouted a “Hey!” at him. He skidded to a stop beside Mary and stared up at the dentist, eyes wide.

Azazel smiled at him. “Alright, Sam. Let’s go check your teeth then.”

.

To Mary’s surprise, both of her children had perfect teeth. No cavities. Azazel did tell them to floss more, but then, the dentists always did. They each walked away with five extra dollars in their pockets from the candy they’d turned in, too, and were sitting on the rug with Meg again while Mary talked to the receptionist.

“Alright, boys, time to go home!” she called. Predictably, the children whined.

Azazel came around to the front desk to grab his own kid, swinging her up onto his hip. Meg seemed entirely focused on Sam, who stared miserably back at his new friend.

Then, Meg leaned over and whispered something into her father’s ear. When she was done, Azazel looked at Mary and raised an eyebrow. “Oh. Hey, Mary?”

“Yes?”

“My daughter just told me that I should ask if you’d like to come over for a coffee tomorrow afternoon. Since it’s a Saturday, I only work until three.”

Mary blinked in surprise. She knew that Meg’s mother was dead, since the girl had been blunt about it, but it appeared that he was still single as well. She’d had a few offers for dates since she’d stopped wearing her wedding ring, but she hadn’t taken any of them.

“We just moved here a few months ago, so I haven’t really had a chance to get to know any other parents yet,” Azazel elaborated. “I haven’t even made it to a PTA meeting yet, and Meg hasn’t made many friends in school.”

Mary relaxed. A casual coffee while their kids ran around and played sounded like a nice afternoon. “Sure.”

Azazel’s eyes twinkled as he put his daughter down. He wrote his address and phone number on a pad of paper headed _Masters Family Dental_ and gave it to her. “Excellent. Maybe if we hit it off, I could cook you dinner. Safe drive home, Mary.”

He disappeared back into the exam room while Mary gaped. It _was_ a date.

Meg gave her a cheery wave and followed her father. Dean took Mary’s hand and tugged.

“Mom, can we go home now?”

Mary smiled. “Sure, honey. C’mon boys.”

She got Sam and Dean buckled in the back seat, dropped their little goodie bags of toothbrushes and toothpaste into her purse, and buckled herself in.

Sam stared at her from the backseat.

“Something wrong, Sam?” she asked.

“Are we gonna go play with Meg tomorrow?”

“We sure are.”

“Are you gonna marry her dad?”

Mary sucked in a deep breath and twisted around to face her sons. “No. I’m not going to do that.”

Sam looked pensive. “Oh. Can I marry Meg, then?”

Mary pursed her lips and sighed. “No, Sam.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re four years old, dummy. Four year olds can’t get married. You have to be, like, _old_ to do that,” Dean interrupted.

Sam tilted his head. “Oh. But we can still play, right?”

Mary nodded. “Dean, don’t call your brother names. Yes, Sam, we’ll go play with Meg. We gotta stop at the grocery store on the way home.”

“Why?” Dean asked.

“So we can bring a pie over tomorrow.”

Dean perked up at the mention of his mother’s homemade pie. Mary smiled and backed out of her parking space.

Maybe it was time to move on, or maybe Azazel would wind up just being a friend. Either way, it was exciting.

And she was infinitely glad that she’d decided to go to the dentist’s office that had kids trade in their Halloween candy.


End file.
